


SHIFTING REALITIES

by Nishibae_04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishibae_04/pseuds/Nishibae_04
Summary: My shifting script :Dalso if you have any doubts about shifting, I reccomend you check out 'Kristeau' on youtube she has two diffrent videos on this and it was really helpful!! And remember if you're trying to shift, YOU CAN DO IT! Believe in yourself, you can control what you can do. This is you and you alone, no one can tell you otherwise
Relationships: nishinoya/me
Comments: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+uwu).



> This is my shifting script for haikyuu, im really having a lot of fun writing this so um yea everyone here is either from haikyuu or my personal life

Age 17 birthday is February 2

height 5'6

name Jessyadeliz Cruz

Nickname Jessy

blood type: B Positive

Safeword: RavenMethod

1 hour in my current reality=1 day in my desired reality

description: Sarcastic GenZ humor: immaculate, really nice person, am a badass.every time karasuno gets called wingless crows I'm ready to throw hands, I'm a really good fighter I won't experience trauma I'm a k-poper, in the world I am in has groups like stray kids bts and etc. I have the same body type as I have now I wear baggy, cute, and the same type of clothes I have in my current reality I own a lot of different turtlenecks, i have socks that go up to my thighs and a lot of skirts, I have high pain tolerance I cant get pregnant I have the same phone as my current reality my period doesn't exist in my desired reality i have an app on my phone that tells me the time in my current reality named 'CR Clock' I always have clear skin I always smell like strawberries I have infinite money but no one knows I'm rich I'm humble confident never insecure and really supportive if I have an opinion I won't stay quiet I'm really good at volleyball but I'm not in a team I'm karasuno's team manager i joined in my first year when Kiyoko recruited me I'm in the same year as nishinoya there doesn't exist homofobia nor racism i never get a bad taste in my mouth I'm a good kisser a pretty crier a pretty sleeper and i don't sweat. My hair is always combed i am a really great cook and i love making bento's for tanaka and nishinoya I'm dating nishinoya and I'm extremely beautiful to every one around me when i leave my desired reality it pauses until i come back. nishinoya is still the libero but he's 6'3 . i only have hair on my scalp(aka my head) eyebrows and eyelashes. i always have minty breath I'm immune to all sickness my clone sleeps until i come back. i have three bracelets in my left hand when I'm in my desired reality and ill smell vanilla when i arrive. Tsukkishima,kuroo,bokuto, Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Tanaka understands my Genz humor.I'm really smart and I'm at the top of class i have really pretty handwriting i know several languages (Korean English Spanish Japanese ext.) and i am very fluent in all of them. I'm good at flirting and really good at dancing anything . I'm photogenic my phone has unlimited data and i always have service and i have unlimited gigabytes. I'm a really fast runner and i don't get fatiged i am excellent at makeup.Like really got at all types of makeup none of my friends are able to die. Im a REALLY good actor,and sometimes audition when i audition i get the role. i get along with everyone and am a really likable person. I'm immortal but can get hurt. I have a high pain tolerance and grades come easily to i have a perfect side profile and a sharp jawline.I'm a really good driver and so is Nishinoya. i give really good blowjobs iyyk. No gag reflex. i have a gorgeous smile and a nice laugh. i remember everything when i go back to my CR and as i said before my dr will pause when i leave and continue when i come back. i have soft skin and am always attractive. i almost never get rejected my puppy eyes are very convincing.im a good singer.Students are allowed to work in my cr and therefore for fun i work at a maid cafe. I am a black belt and i exell at marshall arts. To my friends I am a nice person and really fun to be around if they're sad they'll look for me to cheer them up by hugs jokes and movie nights. Im the loud friend and im really confident in myself.

My apartment is really similar to Usui's.

I own a tesla

I have endless money

And so do my siblings

* * *

when I arrive at my desired reality ill get the smell of vanilla and after a few seconds ill get a call from nishinoya and he'll be under the name 'My cute libero' nishinoya will call me saying that he's on his way to my house so I wake up and get dressed for school. I live alone in my apartment.

**Backstory:**

_**Nishinoya and I started dating in our first year a few months after I started being the manager when Kiyoko asked me to join. I am the youngest of five siblings I have three brothers and one sister. Two of my brothers live in Tokyo so they're kinda close to me I guess and my sister travels a lot since we come from a rich family. My brother Christian goes to Nekoma that's why I know Kuroo and my other brother Michael is a famous pro gamer who goes by the name VsSweaty.My other brother Asdrubal lives in the US with his girlfriend and daughter. My sister Adalys visits me from time to time like every few months because we're close. And sometimes mostly when my sister comes we take a Sunday from that month and go out to eat Mike, Chris, Adalys, and I go and take a day to just have fun. We travel to tourist sites so my sister can have souvenirs and go to amusement parks. We sometimes go to visit my brother and his family for summer vacation. My mother lives in PR with my grandpa and family and my dad too. They moved there when I got to highschool. I remember one time when I started dating nishinoya we were making out in the living room and and my sister Adalys and my brother Christian had come to surprise me and pick me up to go to Michael's house to eat and we didn't hear the door so they saw us making out PS I hadn't told my siblings i started dating nishinoya yet so they were kinda surprised, this was literally their reaction...** _

_**"Shhh don't let her hear us lets scare her Dalys," Chris said while snickering." Hmmm fine but if she's changing clothes or whatever I'm smashing your head onto the ground- I MEAN ill hold you by the arms so she can punch you," said Adalys while smirking. They opened the door slowly and heard giggling and assumed i was watching a series so " HAH this is even better shes watching a series shell be even more surprised" Christian whispered. They got to the living room and saw Nishinoya and me making out on my couch, they stayed there unnoticed with shocked looks on their faces and when they snapped out of it my sister started silently CACKLING at my brother's expression while my brother walked so fast and pulled Nishinoya out of the couch that I didn't even react. Let me tell you Nishinoya's flustered face was so cute and his reaction was hilarious. Anyways after a few minutes of my brother interrogating nishinoya I introduced him my brother was glaring at him the whole time while me and my sister were trying to hold our laughter at my boyfriend's faces.** _

__

_**FLASHBACK END** _

I wake up my bestie Jilianet that has been living as my neigbor since we moved to Miyagi, I told her to get dressed because my boyfriend was going to pick us up(she lives in the apartment next door). " FINEEE but you gotta make me breakfast"My bestie said in her morning voice."OKAY but I expect you to be here in ten minutes" "KK see ya' then beb" She hangs up and starts getting ready. I hear knocking on the door so I go to it, I see nishinoya so i let him inside. "Mornin' babe" I say as i greet him with a kiss. "Goodmorning Sunshine how'd you wake up today" he says as he comes inside my apartment. "Good, I was about to make breakfast for Jili, do you want some too?" "Sure ill eat anything you cook for me" he said and then smiled. " Oh yea talking about your bestie where is she" "Oh yea she's getting dressed shell be here in ten minutes or so".

We go to Karasuno highschool and nishinoya has a car. So do i but i like him to pick me up so we can go toghether, my bestie knows how to drive but she considers me and my boyfriend her personal drivers. I also know how to drive a motorcycle.

I get along really well with the first years and everyone in the voleyball club

Me and my bestie met in elementary school,we went to the same schools since 4th grade.

I met Nishinoya, Tanaka and the boys because of the volleyball club

due to the homophobia not existing Tsukkishima and Yamagucci have been dating since middle school.


	2. SHIFTING REALITIES part 2 Assasination Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is the same thing as the last chapter but another universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This script is about Assassination Classroom, idk if i finished the first one but oh well.

Name: Jessyadeliz Cruz

Nickname: Jessy

Age:18

Birthday February 2

I have the same body type I have in my cr on my dr

Bloodtype: B positive

height: 5'5

Safeword: RavenMethod

I'll always remember my safeword

I am only using my safeword when I want to come back

If i haven't come back to my current reality by the time I need to be back(10 hours) my ring start getting tighter and get an alarm from my CR app called 'CR clock' that tells me the time in my CR and sets an alarm for when I need to wake up in my current reality.

I'll always remember what will happen if I haven't come back by the time I need to come back

When I leave my dr time will pause and when I come back time will continue

B/O: I smell like strawberries

Time difference: 1 hour in my cr= 3 days in my dr

I can't die but I can feel pain.

I have a high pain tolerance

When I come back to my cr I will remember everything that happens in my dr

My memory CANNOT be erased and I will NOT forget anything that happens in my CR or my DR

I am free of sadness when I get back

I am free of attachment issues or any traumas

I can feel pain but I have a high pain tolerance

My apartment is like Usui's

Everyone speaks in English

In this world, there doesn't exist homophobia, racism nor transphobia.

My hair is always combed 

I am free of sweating

I have a really good fashion sense

I don't know I'm immortal, I just know that I have a high pain tolerance

Karma nor my circle of best friends die

I have a watch that says the time in my current reality, it is indestructible and waterproof

I have an app called LIFA that will let me change stuff in my desired reality

I also have this app called CR CLOCK that tells me what time it is in my current reality

I have unlimited data on my phone

I only have body hair on my head eyebrows and eyelashes

I have the same phone that I have in my CR in my DR 

I walk with confidence

I have no gag reflex

I give immaculate blowjobs

I identify as bisexual 

I am effortlessly attractive

I have no double chin

My breath smells minty 24/7

my lips are soft and never chapped 

I always have soft skin, never dry skin

I have a perfect side profile and a sharp jawline

I always have clear skin

I have that WAP ;p

All the teachers like me

everyone has GenZ humor

I have naturally long lashes

I have a gorgeous smile and a nice laugh

I can walk in heels without pain

everyone finds my humor immaculate

I am free of my period

I'm always attractive

I almost never get rejected

My puppy eyes are very convincing(Yes I'm looking at you Karasuma-sensei)

I am free of morning breath

I'm a really good kisser and so is everyone around me

IM A GOOD SINGER

I am free of having any lasting trauma 

I'm really smart and my grades come easily

I have a really good intuition

I am free of getting pregnant

My clone will message me if she's woken up

My clone will stay sleeping the whole time I'm at my dr

I have three bracelets on my left hand in my dr

I'm really fast and I have a lot of stamina

I'm also really strong I could carry someone very easily

I am free of getting an upset stomach or diarrhea

I am free of having excess earwax

I'm really athletic 

My eyebrows always look hella good

I own a tesla

I have unlimited data & unlimited storage on my phone

Description: I'm fluent in sarcasm, I speak many languages(English, Spanish, Korean, Japanese, etc,). When I'm not at school I work at a maid cafe for fun(No one knows I work there). I'm nice, I hate when people act superior to everyone in E class. I have an endless amount of money, And an endless amount of clothes, I live in the western half of Tokyo metropolis, I'm rich but none of my classmates know because they never asked and I didn't feel the need to tell them because I didn't think it was important. My apartment is very spacious and my bed is comfy. When I arrive at my dr I will smell vanilla and I will hear 'Gods Menu' from StrayKids. I own an endless amount of clothes, I own a lot of hoodies, skirts, turtlenecks, high thigh socks, baggy and also cute clothes. I am very extroverted and like to be teased(even though I don't realize it) and get along with everyone. I am very protective of my friends and family, and my family lives in PR and the US, I have four siblings three brothers and one sister I'm the youngest. I'm flirty, I like to hang out with my best friend Nagisa, I'm really talented at shooting I'm able to shoot someone after a few seconds of seeing their pattern EHEM Koro-Sensei EHEM, I'm relatively strong and stubborn sometimes, but I'll sometimes act rationally, but when it comes to my safety, I won't really care, if I can safe my friends, I'll do whatever it takes; in times like these Karma will pick me up, carry me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes or like Santa's gift bag and take me away from the place and cool me down so I can think rationally. I get flustered easily when it comes to Karma and ill be red as a tomato. I'm relatively talented I can disappear and blend into the crowd, I can be right in front of you and shoot you and you won't notice until the bullet hits you. I am really outgoing but once I get into my zone I'll be invisible not only do I excel at shooting my target I'm an expert at martial arts(aka Karma's fighting style) and assassin's fighting style(aka Nagisa's fighting style). I don't really mind violence as long as they're not elderly, children, or innocent. And if Karma is the one doing the violence, as long as it's not the elderly or children, we're fine. I really trust Karma and if someone tells me rumors about him I'll ask him directly with no hesitations, and he'll tell me the truth. I'm a really talented person, I know how to draw like anime style and it's really good, and I know how to write fanfictions and stories and I HATE when people use someone's art or phrases from stories without giving credit. I'm a really good actor, singer, and dancer, I especially excel at dancing bachata I learned it while I was at PR with my family. Everyone finds me physically attractive, and find my personally beautiful. I was sent to E-Class because one of the guys from A-Class was harassing a girl from B-Class and I got really pissed off, So I beat the shit out of him, I was obviously scolded and sent to E-class. It's better than being with those jerkwads and plus I know how to defend myself if someone tries anything funny. Although don't think they will I'm not the type to judge a book by its cover. Even tho I fell for Karma's sadistic smirk at first glance...ANYWAYSSSSS.

As a kid I used to act for fun in theaters, movies, etc. and all that money would go to my bank account, since my dad since the age of 26 has been opening restaurants all over the US and has been really successful, he travels a lot since he loves all kinds of beautiful sceneries, he also travels/lives with his girlfriend Yaiza she loves him very much and owns a really famous phone company.

Characters: 

Karma Akabane:

Age:18

Birthday December 25

Blood type:O negative

Personality: Sadistic, funny, sarcastic, a little perverted, caring(in his own way)& gentle when it comes to me. and basically the same personality

height:6'0

He's my boyfriend, we met in our first year and started dating a few months after knowing each other. Nagisa was our wingman.

Since before coming to class 3-E he was suspended, he visited me more than he usually would have. Staring at me before I wake up.

He's the type that when he's jealous he'll hug me from behind, he'll be super affectionate, and honestly, I don't mind

he knows that if he breaks my heart Rio, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara, and Rinka will not let him see me(i don't know that tho) they kinda told him after he started dating me.

I don't make him bento because I think he won't want it, you know something about being proud or wtv(he would actually love it lol)

I'm his partner in crime we plan schemes and do pranks, we just love doing anything together, we love each other that much.

He doesn't know I work at a maid cafe for fun. He'll tease the HELL outta me and come to my job so he can see my call him master.

Nagisa Shiota

Age:18

Birthday: July 20

Bloodtype: A positive

Personality: calm, collected, and friendly individual who can be exceptionally observant and circumspect of his surroundings and the situations that develop around him. He tends to pay strict attention to Koro-sensei in hopes to understand the motives of the mysterious being and compiles the information he has gathered in his notes for reference. He's a really gentle person and is my best friend he often comes to my home and wakes me up(he has a key cuz I really trust him). We have a brother and sister relationship and no romantic feelings for each other.

height: 5'2

I like to tease him about his height even though I'm only a few inches taller and he always responds with: 

"I'LL GROW TALLER JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!!!"

He loves it when I make him breakfast cuz I make gourmet meals like I could literally be a chef at a five-star restaurant if I wanted to.

We've been best friends since forever ago. and we love each other very much, as friends, or siblings.

Sometimes Karma gets Nagisa in dresses or skirts so while Karma distracts him I take really good professional photos of him... in skirts or dresses.

he doesn't need to know that though.

Yuuma Isogai: 

Age:18

Birthday: November 13th

blood type: AB positive

Personality: kind, cheerful, and reliable person. He is modest, not at all boastful, and helpful. Isogai has been noted to have good leadership qualities and personal virtues, and due to that, he's able to see all the individual strong points in his classmates. Because of these traits, he is considered to be an _ikemen_ , which not only means handsome but can also imply a flawless personality. However, despite having the personality of a gentleman Isogai has an extremely casual tone to his speech, often cursing and talking like a regular teenager. He's really protective of me and we're really close friends, no romantic feelings. I sometimes convince him to let me do his makeup and put on facemasks with me, we have a really fun time when we hang out.

He found out I work at a maid cafe when he was on his way to work, but he decided not to tell me for my sake.

height:5'8

we often go out together with friends just to hang out or have movie nights at my house since a have 86' inch tv.

Rio Nakamura

Age:18

Birthday: August 24

Bloodtype: O negative

Personality:

A girl whose sleaziness can put even Class E’s perverted genie Okajima to shame, she also shows the keen intellect of someone known as a former child prodigy. At the same time, she also greatly enjoys doing teasing others, displaying a genius-level gift for it. She has a nose for finding people to mess with. Rio is also a friendly, energetic girl and somewhat of a trickster. Her favorite victims, along with Karma, is Nagisa and me. She's playful, has a bit of a dirty mind, and has been noted to be rather intelligent. She claims she was originally a serious person, something that would prove to be true when she disagreed with Nagisa's proposition to save Korosensei and continue to kill him. Despite her eccentric nature, she can see the bigger picture and hides how she feels, but she cares about Class E more than anyone. She also felt responsible for the bond between the class and Koro-sensei.On one hand, she can play the role of Class 3-E's resident mischief chick. On the other hand, when the situation calls for it she can be quite straightforward. Even Terasaka started to wonder which between the two of them is the more outrageous kid in class. She has been in my circle of best friends since a long time ago.

height: 5'4

She loves to come to my house and eat breakfast because she considers me the best cook in the world.

We're really close and she always saves me from awkward situations.

Hiroto Maehara:

Age:18

Birthday: December 6th

Bloodtype: B negative

Personality: Maehara is a nice guy and in every sense of the word, a playboy. He has a "live the moment" attitude about life in general, as shown when he wasn't too bothered about being dumped by Kaho Tsuchiya. He is one of the few that is popular in the whole school despite being in the E Class. Despite that attitude, he is a caring person and isn't the type to pick on someone weaker than him, One of the many reasons we became friends. He also falls into the type of being honest and often reacts strongly to things. Me and him have an honest friendship. He considers me one of his best friends, I really do care for him a lot as well. And sometimes he asks me to make him food cuz he loves how I make it. But in exchange he has to let me do his makeup when we have a sleepover.

He flirts with me on Karma's first day there to make him jealous.... and it works;-; he hugs me from behind in a protective position and glares at him as I keep talking to Maehara,

height:5'9

I get along really well with the rest of the students but these are my best friends in the whole world, and there's Karma who's my boyfriend uwu.

* * *

When I arrive at my desired reality I will smell the scent of vanilla and hear 'God's menu' from StrayKids. After that I'll hear a knock on the door of my room, the door will be opened and I'll see Nagisa coming in.

"Hey Jessy come on wake up don't wanna be late for our first day as third years." "YeaYea" I say as I stand up from my bed. "Come on leave so I can get prepared I'll make breakfast in a few''

"Ok, Oh yea also your boyfriend is here".

  
"Karma's here? I thought he didn't have class until next week"

"MORNIN' TO YOU TOO BABE".

I giggle and say as he walks into my room: "Morning Red I was just sayin' like YOU COULD LITERALLY SLEEP IN AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE"

"And miss seeing you in the mornings? HELL NAW"

"You know what, imma just say it right off the bat.. Can i move in with you?" 

"Hmmm sure, as long as you don't keep me awake after midnight, give me cuddles & hoodies then we're fine"

Karma looks at me in surprise and says, " Wait really????"

"Yea why not you already have a key right, and besides.. think of all the pranks we can plan, I can fill you in with school, I GET FREE CUDDLES *coUgH* I mean... we can spend more time together and you're my boyfriend why wouldn't want to live with you when I currently live alone,do you know how depressing one can get at 3 am??????????".

"THANKSSSS BABE when should I move in?"

"hmmmmmmmmmm how about today when I'm at school?"

"sounds like a plan"

"that was...fast," Nagisa said while walking out of the room.

"OKAYY now let me take a shower guys so i can make breakfast"

"how bout' i join you" Karma says with a smirk while looking at me"

"Sure- I mean KARMA NOT NOWWW," I say blushing intensely.

"Now who's nickname was Red?" he said while chuckling and then stopped when he realized. 

"WAIT NOT NOW SO WE CAN DO IT LATER???"

"I don't know depends if you're a good boy today," I said and left the room.

And there would be two surprises that day for me. One, The entirety of E-Class including me, would meet Koro-sensei today, and two, I forgot all about my job at the maid cafe, and that I would be found out one or two ways, 1: Karma would find my maid outfit, or 2: He would ask me where I'm going after school.

and that by the end of the day I would need to tell him that I work at a maid cafe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED  
> I SUCCESFULLY SHIFTED


	3. MY WAITING ROOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mah waiting room ;>

My waiting room is Gon's Aunt mito's house only that in that house i'll be with Killua and Sebastian, while im scipting,checking my script or just using it as a checkpoint  
Sebastian really cares about me and does what i tell him while killua really cares for me as well,and he's there to help me shift remind me on what to do and calm me down. Sebastian tells me what time is it and gives me a watch that i can wear to my dr so i know what time it is in my cr. And I usually tell them where im shifting to.


	4. SHIFTING REALITIES part 3 Hunter x Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before this is my shifting script, this time it's about hunterxhunter

Name: Jessyadeliz Cruz

Nickname: Jessy

Age:19

Birthday February 2

I have the same body type I have in my cr on my dr

My clone will wake up at 7:30 am on weekdays take a shower put on the same clothes that I used when I when to sleep and take my classes in the school computer and do the assignments given while I'm in my dr

my clone will pay attention in class 

Bloodtype: B positive

height: 5'0

Safeword: RavenMethod

I'll always remember my safeword

I am only using my safeword when I want to come back

If i haven't come back to my current reality by the time I need to be back(10 hours) my ring start getting tighter and get an alarm from my CR app called 'CR clock' that tells me the time in my CR and sets an alarm for when I need to wake up in my current reality.

I'll always remember what will happen if I haven't come back by the time I need to come back

When I leave my dr time will pause and when I come back time will continue

B/O: I smell like strawberries

Time difference: 1 hour in my cr= 3 days in my dr

I can't die 

I have a high pain tolerance

When I come back to my cr I will remember everything that happens in my dr

My memory CANNOT be erased and I will NOT forget anything that happens in my CR or my DR

I am free of sadness when I get back

I am free of attachment issues or any traumas

I can feel pain but I have a high pain tolerance

My apartment is like Usui's

Everyone speaks in English

In this world, there doesn't exist homophobia, racism nor transphobia.

My hair is always combed 

I am free of sweating

I have a really good fashion sense

I don't know I'm immortal, I just know that I have a high pain tolerance

I have a watch that says the time in my current reality, it is indestructible and waterproof

I have an app called LIFA that will let me change stuff in my desired reality

I also have this app called CR CLOCK that tells me what time it is in my current reality

I have unlimited data on my phone

I only have body hair on my head eyebrows and eyelashes

I have the same phone that I have in my CR in my DR 

I walk with confidence

I have no gag reflex

I give immaculate blowjobs

I identify as bisexual 

I am effortlessly attractive

I have no double chin

My breath smells minty 24/7

my lips are soft and never chapped 

I always have soft skin, never dry skin

I have a perfect side profile and a sharp jawline

I always have clear skin

I have that WAP ;p

All the teachers like me

everyone has GenZ humor

I have naturally long lashes

I have a gorgeous smile and a nice laugh

I can walk in heels without pain

everyone finds my humor immaculate

I am free of my period

I'm always attractive

I almost never get rejected

My puppy eyes are very convincing(Yes I'm looking at you Karasuma-sensei)

I am free of morning breath

I'm a really good kisser and so is everyone around me

IM A GOOD SINGER

I am free of having any lasting trauma 

I'm really smart and my grades come easily

I have a really good intuition

I am free of getting pregnant

My clone will message me if she's woken up

My clone will stay sleeping the whole time I'm at my dr

I have three bracelets on my left hand in my dr

I'm really fast and I have a lot of stamina

I'm also really strong I could carry someone very easily

I am free of getting an upset stomach or diarrhea

I am free of having excess earwax

I'm really athletic 

My eyebrows always look hella good

I have unlimited clothes and money

I own a tesla

I have unlimited data & unlimited storage on my phone

Description: I have a huge amount of aura, but I don't know about nen, I'm stronger than Hisoka, even without nen. I am of the Kurta clan. I thought I was the only survivor, the last one of my kind... but I was abused as a child and no one helped me so I didn't think to avenge them so I had decided not to hold a grudge, I was a 13 year old so there was nothing I could do. Of course... I had friends there but I didn't think revenge was the answer. So of course I mourned and moved on. And yeah, I miss Pairo and Kurapika, but no type of bloodshed can bring them back. I excel at all fighting styles, I know how to keep my temper and in the present, I'm on my way to take the hunter exam. I have more stamina than Killua and Gon combined. I'm strong and also really fast. I had moved to whale island 2 months before the hunter exam was to start because there was a boat headed to Zaban City. I'm not really a person who gets seasick or motion sickness. I've used Zetsu before without even realizing it, that's how I managed to survive. I like to wear fluffy skirts and really long socks. I wear baggy clothes and also cute clothes. I'm a really fun person and I speak several languages like English Spanish Japanese Korean french german and several more.

Characters:

Kurapika:

Age:19

Bloodtype: O Negative

Personality: he has the same personality as the series.

butttt he has a soft spot for me.

When he sees me he'll recognize me immediately 

we used to be best friends as children, he was my home, I was really broken when I thought he died

Gon Freeccs

Age:12

Bloodtype: B positive.

Personality: the same personality he has in the series

he really took a liking to me when we met on the boat

he was my first friend I had in years since my clan was murdered

Killua Zoldyk

Bloodtype: A Positive

personality: the same as in the series

me and him become really good friends during the hunter exam

* * *

When I arrive at my DR I'll be at the ship and I'll smell the scent of the ocean and then Gon will wake me up.

"Hi, I'm Gon! What's your name?"

Um hi? I'm Jessy

COOL! Wanna be friends?

Sure bud


	5. SHIFTING REALITIES part 4 My hero Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill this is my desired reality but mha version

Name: Jessy Shiota

Birthday February 2

I have the same body type I have in my cr on my dr

Bloodtype: B positive

height: 5'0

Safeword: RavenMethod

I'll always remember my safeword

I am only using my safeword when I want to come back

If i haven't come back to my current reality by the time I need to be back(10 hours) my ring start getting tighter and get an alarm from my CR app called 'CR clock' that tells me the time in my CR and sets an alarm for when I need to wake up in my current reality.

I'll always remember what will happen if I haven't come back by the time I need to come back

When I leave my dr time will pause and when I come back time will continue

B/O: I smell like strawberries

Time difference: 1 hour in my cr= 3 days in my dr

I can't die 

I have a high pain tolerance

When I come back to my cr I will remember everything that happens in my dr

My memory CANNOT be erased and I will NOT forget anything that happens in my CR or my DR

I am free of sadness when I get back

I am free of attachment issues or any traumas

I can feel pain but I have a high pain tolerance

My apartment is like Usui's

Everyone speaks in English

In this world, there doesn't exist homophobia, racism nor transphobia.

My hair is always combed 

I am free of sweating

I have a really good fashion sense

I don't know I'm immortal, I just know that I have a high pain tolerance

I have a watch that says the time in my current reality, it is indestructible and waterproof

I have an app called LIFA that will let me change stuff in my desired reality

I also have this app called CR CLOCK that tells me what time it is in my current reality

I have unlimited data on my phone

I only have body hair on my head eyebrows and eyelashes

I have the same phone that I have in my CR in my DR 

I walk with confidence

I have no gag reflex

I give immaculate blowjobs

I identify as bisexual 

I am effortlessly attractive

I have no double chin

My breath smells minty 24/7

my lips are soft and never chapped 

I always have soft skin, never dry skin

I have a perfect side profile and a sharp jawline

I always have clear skin

I have that WAP ;p

All the teachers like me

everyone has GenZ humor

I have naturally long lashes

I have a gorgeous smile and a nice laugh

I can walk in heels without pain

everyone finds my humor immaculate

I am free of my period

I'm always attractive

I almost never get rejected

My puppy eyes are very convincing(Yes I'm looking at you Karasuma-sensei)

I am free of morning breath

I'm a really good kisser and so is everyone around me

IM A GOOD SINGER

I am free of having any lasting trauma 

I'm really smart and my grades come easily

I have a really good intuition

I am free of getting pregnant

My clone will message me if she's woken up

My clone will stay sleeping the whole time I'm at my dr

I have three bracelets on my left hand in my dr

I'm really fast and I have a lot of stamina

I'm also really strong I could carry someone very easily

I am free of getting an upset stomach or diarrhea

I am free of having excess earwax

I'm really athletic 

My eyebrows always look hella good

I have unlimited clothes and money

I own a tesla

I have unlimited data & unlimited storage on my phone

Everyone is 3d but animated like in the series


	6. Bungou Stray Dogs

Name: Jessyadeliz Cruz

Age:21

nickname: Jessy

Birthday February 2

I have the same body type I have in my cr on my dr

Bloodtype: B positive

height: 5'0

Safeword: RavenMethod

I'll always remember my safeword

I am only using my safeword when I want to come back

If i haven't come back to my current reality by the time I need to be back(10 hours) my ring start getting tighter and get an alarm from my CR app called 'CR clock' that tells me the time in my CR and sets an alarm for when I need to wake up in my current reality.

I'll always remember what will happen if I haven't come back by the time I need to come back

When I leave my dr time will pause and when I come back time will continue

B/O: I smell like strawberries

Time difference: 1 hour in my cr= 3 days in my dr

I can't die 

I have a high pain tolerance

When I come back to my cr I will remember everything that happens in my dr

My memory CANNOT be erased and I will NOT forget anything that happens in my CR or my DR

I am free of sadness when I get back

I am free of attachment issues or any traumas

I can feel pain but I have a high pain tolerance

My apartment is like Usui's

Everyone speaks in English

In this world, there doesn't exist homophobia, racism nor transphobia.

My hair is always combed 

I am free of sweating

I have a really good fashion sense

I don't know I'm immortal, I just know that I have a high pain tolerance

I have a watch that says the time in my current reality, it is indestructible and waterproof

I have an app called LIFA that will let me change stuff in my desired reality

I also have this app called CR CLOCK that tells me what time it is in my current reality

I have unlimited data on my phone

I only have body hair on my head eyebrows and eyelashes

I have the same phone that I have in my CR in my DR 

I walk with confidence

I have no gag reflex

I give immaculate blowjobs

I identify as bisexual 

I am effortlessly attractive

I have no double chin

My breath smells minty 24/7

my lips are soft and never chapped 

I always have soft skin, never dry skin

I have a perfect side profile and a sharp jawline

I always have clear skin

I have that WAP ;p

All the teachers like me

everyone has GenZ humor

I have naturally long lashes

I have a gorgeous smile and a nice laugh

I can walk in heels without pain

everyone finds my humor immaculate

I am free of my period

I'm always attractive

I almost never get rejected

My puppy eyes are very convincing(Yes I'm looking at you Karasuma-sensei)

I am free of morning breath

I'm a really good kisser and so is everyone around me

IM A GOOD SINGER

I am free of having any lasting trauma 

I'm really smart and my grades come easily

I have a really good intuition

I am free of getting pregnant

My clone will message me if she's woken up

My clone will stay sleeping the whole time I'm at my dr

I have three bracelets on my left hand in my dr

I'm really fast and I have a lot of stamina

I'm also really strong I could carry someone very easily

I am free of getting an upset stomach or diarrhea

I am free of having excess earwax

I'm really athletic 

My eyebrows always look hella good

I have unlimited clothes and money

I own a tesla

I have unlimited data & unlimited storage on my phone

Dazai and me are unseperable


End file.
